A Shy Dragon Slayers Feelings
by GlammyMarsh
Summary: Chapter 2 of A Shy Dragon Slayers Feelings...


**Chap2A** **Second** **Date?**

I turn around in my king sized bed with a beautiful pastel blue quilt as I look Natsu in the eyes, a high pitch scream escaped as I ran out of my bedroom and into the bathroom, I hear Natsu's footsteps running closer to the door so I locked it making it unable to enter...unless they used the window.

 **Natsu:** "Lucy, are you alright?"

 **Lucy:** "We didn't...did we?"

 **Natsu:** "What no...it was our first date, I fell asleep and you felt bad about making me sleep on the couch"

he said as I unlocked the door and looked at him while he was shirtless and standing awkwardly. I sigh and give him a huge hug, my arms wrapping around his neck as I kiss him on the cheek

 **Lucy:** "I am going in the shower, I'll see you when I get out!"

 **Natsu:** "Sure thing, I'll get ready to go get breakfast!"

He yelled as I locked the door slowly while resting my forehead against it, I widen my eyes as I had kissed him on the cheek automatically. _Ok, I won't count this as a second date... and hopefully he doesn't either_ , I slowly take my clothes off as I hear Natsu yelling at Happy in the kitchen. I giggle slightly as I jump in the shower and put shampoo in my silky blonde hair, I put my hand out and grabbed the imaginary conditioner which I totally forgot was in the bedroom. I place my towel around my head and my body before unlocking the door and walking out, I grab the conditioner before hearing Happy charge in with Natsu holding his tail.

 **Happy:** "hello Lucy, how are you?"

 **Lucy:** "Going to be better when I finish my shower"

I giggle as I run back in and lock the door just before Natsu grabbed the handle, I shake my head and continue with my shower.

Once finished I turned the handle with my towel around my body and silky blonde hair and smile at the two who were chilling on my bed, they were both reading my cooking books that I have never used as I normally go out for food with them.

 **Natsu:** "Hey Lucy, I'll get your clothes!" Screamed Natsu as he ran to my dresser and opened up the first draw, I looked at his golden eyes which looked at me as he held up a pair of silky, frilly, underwear that was actually a g-string.

 **Natsu:** "Wow Lucy... how would you wear this!"

 **Lucy:** "GET OUT OF MY DRAWS AND GO IN THE KITCHEN SO I CAN GET DRESSED YOU OVER HAIRED FIRE BREATHER"

I yell as I slam the door shut. I grab my casual clothes that I always wear and run out with steam just about coming out of my ears, I look at them and cross my arms before relaxing and smiling.

 **Lucy:** "Let's go get food!"

I yell as I run out and walk to their favourite breakfast place, we opened the doors and smile at the greetings from the workers. My heart pounds as I look at the specials, I see a ton of food which I know will ruin my rent savings. I look towards Natsu who is already drooling and so is Happy, I laugh as I sit down and watch the two grab the menus quickly while writing their orders down for me. Once the waiter was at our table I decided to order first and so I did, I waited for the two to finish writing their orders and I handed it to the polite red headed male who had freckles all over his face. I watched the male wink at me and walk away, I shudder slightly and look towards the boys who were already chugging down their drinks which no doubt cost about 50 jewel. I relax as I eat my breakfast and watch them scoff theirs down, I look towards the red head once again and smile before slapping him in the face after he touched my boob.

 **Lucy:** "DONT TOUCH ME YOU RED HEADED FREAK, JUST BE GLAD IT WAS A SLAP AND NOT A KICK RIGHT UP THE ASS"

I yell loudly so that everyone can hear, I watch the manager run in and give the male a large telling off before he tells me that we get 50% off our next meals. I look towards the males who were spitting and kicking the male on the floor, I giggle before grabbing them by the ear and dragging them out. _Good job Lucy, you got half off next meal and a boob grope...what is with boys recently?_

 _ **Hey guys, here is another chapter and I hope you like it!**_

 _ **-Your fabulous writer of FAIRYTAIL**_


End file.
